¿Dónde estabas, hermanita?
by Hitokiri Kao
Summary: CAP 2! ya saben que Hibari es Hibari, pero ahora, que pensara ella del compromiso entre K y K, soy mala en los summarys, lo c.....
1. Cuando te encontre

Aiya!!! ¿Cómo están? Les presento mí ff: "¿Dónde estabas hermanita?" y las aclaraciones:  
  
--:dialogo **: acción "": pensamiento  
  
Una petición: por favor, no sean duros que es mi primer ff, ¿si?  
  
Bueno, aquí está: CAPÍTULO 1: CUANDO TE ENCONTRE  
  
Iba caminando por Kyoto con su usual gi azul marino. En una mano llevaba una jarra con el tofu que Tomoe le había pedido; la otra mano reposaba sobre una de sus katanas. No sabía porque, pero ese día estaba alegre. Hasta su maestro se lo había echo notar...pero, ¿cómo? él, Battousai Himura, el más poderoso de los hitokiris demostrando sentimientos aparte del de amor que profesaba a su "esposa". Imposible.  
  
-¡Hey, tú!-  
  
Siguió caminando  
  
-¡Oye!,¡detente!-  
  
"Es para otra persona, definitivamente ¿quién querría detenerme?, ¡ja!"  
  
-¡Hitokiri Battousai!, ¡alto ahí!-  
  
"Genial" pensó Himura "alguna niña que quiere vengar la muerte de sus padres"  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con su atemorizante, pero neutral tono de asesino.  
  
Fijo en aquella persona sus dorados y sin brillo ojos de asesino, de un verdadero asesino, sin embargo su expresión cambio radicalmente al ver a quien se estaba dirigiendo.  
  
-Yami...-dijo entre sorprendido y alegre.  
  
Al final sonrió felizmente y corrió hacia la pequeña de apenas 5 años.  
  
-¡¿Qué haces?!- le dice con una gran sonrisa Yami, cuando él la levanta en brazos y comienza a caminar.  
  
-Te llevo a nuestra casa-  
  
-¿Nuestra?-  
  
-Sí, de Tomoe, mía y ahora también tuya-  
  
-¿Tomoe?-  
  
-Preguntas, preguntas, ¿no sabes hacer algo más?-  
  
-Pues sí, por algo me gané el título de hitokiri...-  
  
-Es cierto-  
  
-Estaba pensando...-  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
  
-Que sería muy productivo que me bajes, y dejes de llevarme como bolsa de papas...gracias- agregó cuando su acompañante la dejó en el suelo  
  
Siguieron caminando y, en poco tiempo llegaron a su casa.  
  
KENSHIN abrió los ojos "Esa fue una de las últimas veces que te vi, hermanita" abrió los ojos aún más sorprendido...  
  
-Vaya, creo que ese título ya le es oficial- susurró  
  
-¿Qué título, Kenshin?-  
  
-¿Oro?-  
  
El pelirrojo volteó a ver quien le habló.  
  
-¡Ahhh!- dijo al ver dos ojos azules, dos ojos que amaba.-No es nada, señorita Kaoru-  
  
Una vena apareció en la cabeza de Kaoru.  
  
-¡Kenshin!- le gritó –si estás pensando en otras mujeres en este momento y bajo MI techo, te juro que...- la peliazul no pudo terminar la frase porque alguien la interrumpió.  
  
-Vaya, no conocía tu faceta de "prometido infiel", Battousai- dijo un ojidorado (N/A: *¬*) que apareció en la habitación- por los menos se demuestra que no estás tan distraído como parece, como otros que ya parece que dejaron de gustarles las mujeres- terminó mirando al ex integrante de la tropa Sekiho mientras entraba en el cuarto.  
  
-Me estas queriendo decir algo, ojifeo-  
  
-Nada estúpido-  
  
-¡A quién llamas estúpido!-  
  
Los gritos entre Saitou y Sanosuke disminuyeron su intensidad para el espadachín pelirrojo. Recordaba que dentro de poco se casaría con Kaoru, y sería un momento perfecto si su hermana menor estuviese en la boda...Por otra parte debería decirle a Saitou que no tenía ninguna faceta de "prometido infiel".  
  
-¡Silencio!- gritó Kaoru  
  
Unos murmullos que Himura oía se detuvieron y él volvió a la realidad.  
  
YAMI abrió los ojos. Debía de prestar más atención o sino la despedirían del Akabeko, y ese era su primer día trabajando allí. Realmente extrañaba a su "hermano mayor".  
-Shinta...-  
  
-=-Flash Back-=-  
  
Policía: oye niño, ¿cuántos años tienes?  
  
Yami: soy niña y tengo 5 años, ¿por qué?  
  
Policía: es que es muy raro ver a una persona de tu edad con una katana de verdad, bueno, adiós.  
  
Yami: ¡oiga!  
  
Policía: ¿sí?  
  
Yami: ¿sabe dónde está Hitokiri Battousai? Me perdí cuando...  
  
Policía: ¿lo conoces?  
  
Yami: sí, vivía con él en esta última semana, hasta la muerte de Tomoe.  
  
Policía: ¿Battousai se va de viaje?  
  
Yami: si  
  
Policía: ¿Querías a la tal Tomoe?  
  
Yami: si, era como una hermana mayor  
  
Policía *agarrando a Yami de la mano* : no puedo permitir que enfrentes a Himura.  
  
Yami: ¿y quién dijo que yo lo iba a enfrentar?  
  
Policía: se te lee en tu ojos.  
  
Yami "pues ponte anteojos, porque yo no quiero combatir con él" *ve a Battousai, y este a ella* : ¡Ayúdame, por favor!  
  
Policía: vamos *la alza y la lleva*  
  
Battousai: *susurrando* lo siento, pero así estarás más segura *se da vuelta y camina*  
  
Policía: ¿Battousai asesinó a Tomoe?  
  
Yami: si, pero...  
  
Policía: suficiente, no puedo dejarte ir, ir tu salud.  
  
-=- Fin del Flash Back -=-  
  
-Kenshin...- susurró Yami  
  
-¿Conoces a Kenshin Himura, Hibari?- oyó que le decían.  
  
Al voltear se dió cuenta de quien era, la "jefa", Tae.  
  
-No, no lo conozco- respondió "si veo que su situación actual está mejor sin mí, me voy de aquí".  
  
"Hibari...Shinta me bautizo así". Era curioso, pero su personalidad contrastaba perfectamente con la que tenía hacía diez años. Cuando aún la conocían por Yami. También era curioso que significaba "oscuridad", y que hikari significara "luz", que si le cambiaban la "k" por una "b" quedase su nombre. Siempre sería Hibari Himura, solo para no olvidar a su hermano.  
  
Sintió que le alcanzaban algo. –Es para la mesa 4- también sintió que le decían. Llevo la bandeja hacia esa mesa, pero cuando llego allí se dio cuenta de que quien la esperaba, no era la mejor persona con la cual encontrarse. Por suerte su largo cabello cubría una cicatriz en forma de luna creciente en su cuello. Volviendo con temas curiosos, esa era la misma persona que se la había hecho.  
  
-Hajime Saitou...- susurró inaudiblemente.  
  
-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada o vas a darme MI comida?- dijo el lobo del Mibu con su usual tono irónico.  
  
Una venita apareció en la frente de la adolescente "no cambió en nada...¡LO ODIO!"  
  
-Disculpe- dijo amablemente Hibari y colocó el plato delicadamente frente del ex integrante del Shinzengumi."Me maravillo de mi auto-control" se apremió Himura.  
  
"¡Vaya! Pero si hace un momento estaba furiosa" se sorprendió el policía. "Ese cambio radical" pensaba "es igual al que tenía la pequeña, linda, dulce, tierna y terriblemente odiosa Yami, ¿cómo sus padres la dejaban luchar en la Revolución Meiji?". Saitou recordaba las veces que peleó contra la pequeña samurai, nunca loraron tocarse con sus katanas, salvo la vez que ella le atravesó la pierna y él le dejó un cicatriz en el costado izquierdo del cuello. "Lindo recuerdo, cuando le gané" pensó la joven hitokiri. "Cada día la odio más" pensó recordando aquel combate Saitou.  
  
-Pareciera que los hubiese invocado- oyó decir a Tae.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices Tae?-  
  
-Recién estaba comentándole a Hibari, una chica nueva de aquí, sobre ti-  
  
La antigua hitokiri se volvió y sus ojos captaron la mirada de un espadachín pelirrojo. Un viento cálido entro levantando su cabello y dejando a la vista un cicatriz en forma de luna creciente, que tenía desde hace diez años, atrayendo la atención de quien recién llegó.  
  
-Yami...- le oyó susurrar a alguien parado a su lado que había visto momentos antes.  
  
Kenshin Himura y Hajime Saitou se habían dado cuenta de quien era.  
  
"¿Por qué mis planes, a menos que sean de batalla, nunca funcionan?" se quejó mentalmente la joven.  
  
Hasta aquí quedo...y, ¿qué tal? Pero recuerden, ¡no sean tan duros! ¡Es mi primer ff! Dejen R&R!!! 


	2. ¿Por qué aún la recuerdas?

¡Volví personas queridas y amadas! Y con 3 reviews! Luego les contestaré, esperen al final. Como sea, ésta vez pondré algo que me olvide la vez pasada:  
  
RUROUNI KENSHIN no me pertenece, solo el personaje Hibari/Yami. En fin, creo que todo el mundo sabe esto, porque si RuroKen me perteneciera Saitou aparecería más, estaría soltero y Kenshin se convertiría más seguido en Battousai.  
  
Bueno, les dejos mi fanfic:  
  
(Recordemos: Kenshin Himura y Hajime Saitou se dieron cuenta de quien era.  
  
"¿Porque mis planes, a menos que sean de batalla, nunca funcionan?" Se reprendió metalmente la joven)  
  
CAPÍTULO 2: ¿Por qué aún la recuerdas?  
  
-La famosa Hitokiri Y... mphphphph- Yami le había tapado la boca al exShinzengumi para que no revelara su identidad.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra...aghghgh- fue el turno de la joven de que la interrumpieran.  
  
-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, Hibari!- el samurai pelirrojo estaba abrazando (léase: ahorcando) a su "hermana menor"  
  
Una vena apareció en la frente de Kaoru.  
  
-¡Así que prefieres a esta niña, Kenshin!- dijo.  
  
Entonces como reflejo inconsciente Hibari se dio cuenta de que estaba apretujada entre dos hombres mayores que ella y con los cuales no tenía relación de sangre. Saitou aplastado con la pared con Hibari colgando de ella, que a su vez estaba colgando de ella, por el cuello y aplastándola en dirección a la pared, es decir donde estaba Hajime, Kenshin. También por acto inconsciente la antigua hitokiri se sonrojo.  
  
-¡Ken! ¡Aléjate!- cuando el pelirrojo la vio se dio cuenta de la razón y la soltó para volver a lado de Kaoru, mientras Hibari se soltaba del lobo y volvía a su posición anterior delante del grupo.  
  
-Así que ella llama Ken, cuando yo solo pronuncio Kenshin..., ¡y la llamas solo por el nombre cuando a mi me agregas "señorita"!- Kaoru parecía a punto de explotar.  
  
-Espera, no es que ella se mi amante ¡Hibari es mi hermana menor!-  
  
Silencio por parte de todos.  
  
-¡Pero si no se parecen en nada! Ella es castaña de ojos verdes y tupelirrojo de ojos azules, y tú eres tímido y respetuoso mientras ella es respetuosa si, pero demasiado efusiva- dijo Tae sin pensar.  
  
-Es que no somos hermanos de sangre, pero es como si fuéramos hermanos- trato de explicar el pelirrojo.  
  
-¡Y dejabas a alguien que es como tu hermana pelear en la Revolución Miji, Battousai!- dijo con algo de sorpresa Saitou.  
  
-¡No! Es decir, ¡no podía hacer nada! Mi maestro le dio permiso...- se defendió Kenshin.  
  
-Y gracias a Dios, porque sino me habría aburrido como zapallo- dijo sin pensar Hibari y todos la miraron.  
  
-¿A...acaso tú te diviertes matando?- pregunto atemorizado Yahiko.  
  
-¡No! Lo que pasa es que ahí estaba toda la emoción y yo no me la quería perder y...y...¡y si mi hermano estaba allí yo también tenía que estar!- se defendió, pobremente la chica.  
  
-Pero no has de haber hecho mucho, si no eres reconocida- dijo, ahora una tranquila, Kaoru.  
  
-¡Era Hitokiri Yami! ¿cómo qué no era reconocida?- dijo enojada la recien aludida.  
  
Silencio general.  
  
-Ups...hable de lo que no debía...- dijo la causante del silencio.  
  
-Este...bueno...no me quedo claro eso de que no son hermanos, pero si lo son- dijo Tsubame que estaba escuchando todo.  
  
-Verás, yo fui abandonada cuando era una bebé en la puerta de mi maestro Seijuro Hiko. Y me crié a su lado y al lado de Kenshin, pero estalló la Revolución Miji cuando tenía 5 años, de los cuales siempre tuve una katana a mi lado para aprender lo más rápido posible el Hiten Mitsuruji Ryu. Y bueno, como sabía aquella técnica pude luchar al lado de los Realistas...¡pero ya me fui del tema!-  
  
-¡Hola!- se escucha mientras se abre la puerta corrediza.  
  
-Siéntense, por favor, los clientes ya llegaron- dijo Tae apurando al Kenshingumi.- Tsubame, Ya...¡digo! ¡Hibari, atiendan a los clientes!- concluyó  
  
El día fue duro para las mozas del Akabeko. La cantidad de clientes era enorme; pero al final del día, al cerrar el restaurante, la paga fue igual para todos y mayor de la normal. Entonces Hibari fue arriba donde alquilaba una habitación, desde donde oyó la entrada de un grupo de gente.  
  
"Es extraño, ya se fueron todos los clientes y ayudantes; ¿quién será?"  
  
La exhitokiri decidió espiar. Fue cuando vio al Kenshingumi y bajo, dándose cuenta de que dejo su bolsa con dinero abajo.  
  
-Disculpen, dejé mi paga aquí- dijo para excusar su entrada al restaurante.  
  
-Descuida, justo hablábamos de ti- dijo Tae.  
  
-Si, como vas a ser mi cuñada, decidimos que deberías vivir bajo el mismo techo que nosotros- dijo Kaoru apresuradamente.  
  
Hibari quedó en un estado de shock, la bolsa con monedas que tenía se le resbaló de las manos...  
  
-¿Cuñadas? Eso quiere decir que tú y Kenshin se van a...-  
  
-¡Si! Nos vamos a casar, ¿no te parece grandioso?-  
  
Fue entonces cuando Hibari vio a Kenshin.  
  
"Esto no puede estar pasando, porque lo volví a ver en esta situación, ¿por qué...  
  
-...Ya olvidaste a Tomoe?-  
  
¡Tan, tan! ¿qué les pareció? Más corto el cap, pero es lo que salió de una cabeza resfriada y con un montón de deberes ^-^...u_u.  
  
¡Contestando reviews!  
  
Gaby: graxias! Y si, Hibari es Yami...acaso tan confusa soy para escribir?  
  
Moony-chan: en serio? Waw! Me dedicare al suspenso!  
  
Amaterasu Mizuhame: no te podrías elegir un nick + difícil ¬¬? Na', no hay problemas. Grax, y por cierto, eso de que Kaoru se muere...me dio una idea, tal vez la hago suicidarse! =) nadie sabe que saldrá de esta mente enferma! muajajajajaja O_o....5mentarios sobre lo ultimo, x favor...  
  
Ya esta todo! See you later!  
  
Hitokiri Kao 


End file.
